


Come On Petunia

by TheifOfTime



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, dumb drabble, maggie is a huge romantic, sorry i just wanted to spit out some forest fire fluff, their both just huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Such a shame.” Ava sighed, “I wonder who’s going to clear this mess so that I can go to sleep tonight.” She said, shooting a meaningful look towards Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Petunia

Ava stuttered out a squeak. Her entire bed was covered in bright red roses. Their stems twisted through the bed posts and trailed onto the carpet, leaving velvety petals and thick leaves littering her bedroom. Her face heated in embarrassment and she felt her throat thicken with lava. She walked slowly towards her bed and ran her fingers through the scarlet flowers. She picked up the single rose that was stemless and twirled it in her fingers.

“M-Maggie.” She called. “Come on out, I know you’re in here!” She shifted from foot to foot and flinched when her closet door swung open. The willowy girl slunk out with a mischievous grin.

“Maggie.” She said again. “Would you happen to know who covered my bed in roses?” Maggie shrugged and pouted.

“Beats me. I’m more of a magnolia girl myself.” She said, her eyes flashing playfully. 

“Such a shame.” Ava sighed, “I wonder who’s going to clear this mess so that I can go to sleep tonight.” She said, shooting a meaningful look towards Maggie.

Maggie puffed her cheeks out and rocked back and forth on her heels. “I dunno, I’m sure as hell not gonna do it. BUT I will be kind enough to allow you in my bed if you want.” 

Ava glared and blushed. “Maggie.”

“Aaaaaaava!” the girl replied, mocking her.

Ava started to tug on her hair and felt her face heating up in frustration. Maggie suddenly leaned over the bed and plucked one of the roses. She pulled the strands out of Ava’s hand and tucked them behind her ear. She slid the rose in and trailed her fingers down Ava’s face.

“Red’s a good color on you.” She said softly. Ava felt her face heat up even more, and buried her face in her hands. 

“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing.” Ava said, her voice muffled. Maggie danced around her and hummed.

“Ah, but you enjoy it my dear.” She snapped her fingers and another rose appeared, this time entangled with a magnolia. She laid the flower in a vase on Ava’s dresser, and with one large movement, she swept all of the roses onto the floor. She pried Ava’s hands off of her face and placed a soft kiss on her nose.

“C’mon Lily.” She said softly, pulling Ava onto the bed with her. 

“Oh don’t call me that.” Ava said with a small smile. Maggie just hummed in return and wrapped her arms around the small girl. They intertwined their legs together and Maggie settled her head onto Ava’s head. 

“Let’s just sleep here.” Maggie mumbled, and Ava gave a small nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two huge finals tomorrow and i'm writing fanfiction instead of studying h e l p m e
> 
> **note: roses stand for love and lilies stand for beauty, elegance, and sweetness


End file.
